If Only You Knew
by TwistedxTrance
Summary: Ed's growing up and thinking on his feelings for Roy who's seems oblivious to Ed's growth, or so Ed thinks. It's a chapter thingy and named after the first fic.
1. Chapter 1

My dear Danjana! I has finished the first songfic! xD Sorry it took song long... o.O High school ish evil... Anywho!

Title: If Only You Knew (Named after the first fic.)

Rating: K - K+ (I'm not known to write naughty things... o.o)

Pairing: Ed/Roy DUH! xD

Summary: Ed's growing up and thinking on his feelings for Roy who's seems oblivious to Ed's growth, or so Ed thinks.

Thank you my dear Danja (That's mah nickname for you! xD), for all the lovely plot bunnies! They all shall be added as a chapter to this fic, so on and so forth. It's _almost _like a chapter story, but not really... If that makes sense...

ANYWAY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FULLMETAL! I wish I did, but sadly, I'm not rich enough to be able to. If I _was _the owner, I would have made Ed and Roy be a couple a _long_ time ago. And the song If Only You Knew is Patti LaBelle's, thank you.

So! On to the story!

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Lyrics_

_I must have rehearsed my lines a thousand times_

_Until I had them memorized._

_But when I got the nerve to tell you, _

_The words just never seemed to come out right._

"Ro- Mustang... Um... I uh... DAMN IT! " Came the yell of a blond boy of seventeen , throwing his arms into the air and groaning loudly.

"How the HELL am I supposed to tell him if I can't even say it alone?!" the boy mused angrily, sitting on his little cot, obviously fuming.

What?... Oh! Sorry, yes. This 'boy' _does _have a name. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Hero of the people. A genius. Blah, blah, blah... We know, we know.

And who is this 'Ro-Mustang' character. Well, he's _supposed_ to be Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. But dear Edward is too prideful to actually say the man's first name...

Men and their pride... --...

Anywho!

_If only you knew, how much I do,_

_Do love you. If only you knew,_

_How much I do, do need you._

Edward, sighed and dropped his head in his hand, rubbing his face. 'This is stupid... I love the God-damned man and I can't even admit it to myself... No, that right there did _not _count. That was in my head!'

"GAH! Now I'm talking to myself!" He yelled out loud, punching the nearby wall.

Now feeling very stressed, the teen stood up and grabbed his signature red coat and threw it on as he walked out the door for a walk. 'That's what I need... A nice, relaxing walk...' he thought, sighing and momentarily closing his golden eyes.

_I dream of moments we share_ _but your not there,_

_I'm living in a fantasy,_

'_Cause you don't even suspect,_

_And probably could care less,_

_About the changes I've been going through._

'I _have _changed...' Edward thought, staring at his feet as he moving down the deserted street to who knows where... 'I don't get as mad... I can keep my cool better. Hell, I even grew a little bit...'

"But he doesn't notice..." Edward whispered sadly, biting his lip and fisting his hands in his pockets. "He doesn't care either. I'm just his toy he likes to play with. When someone new comes along, I'll be dumped in the corner like every one else... What joy..."

_If only you knew, how much I do,_

_Do love you. If only you knew,_

_How much I do, do need you._

"But I'm ok with that... As long as I know he's alive, I'm happy..." Ed added, lifting his head with a little more confidence.

Wow... Little Edward _can_ be mature and rational... Nah, it's the love talking. Love can do that to you I guess... Who knows for sure though.

"I love that bastard... So damn much," Edward said, coming to a stop and looking up at the bright and clear sky, staring at the sun.

That sun. The sun that made him realize whom it was he loved so much and held so dear. Ed let a small and calm smiled cover his face.

"And I will laugh the day I know that Roy Mustang loves me back."

_No, you don't even suspect,_

_Could probably care less, _

_About the changes I've been going through._

_If only you knew, how much I do,_

_Do love you. If only you knew,_

_How much I do, do need you._

"Then start laughing," came a quiet reply, making Ed jump and spin around to face the one and only man he loved.

There, standing in all his glory, was Roy Mustang, looking down at Ed with a small smile, dark eyes meeting golden ones. Like the sun and moon. Crashing and mixing. Icy and cold mixing with hot and wild. Who knows what the chemical reaction might be.

_If only you knew, how much I do,_

_Do love you. If only you knew,_

_How much I do, do need you. _

Edward stood frozen, staring at Roy. The player and Colonel. The man known to keep quiet, except for a few exceptions...

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile broke across Ed's face as he lifted his head to look up at the sky and let out a laugh. He laughed his wonderful laugh, letting everyone hear as Mustang chuckled with him.

Edward let out a yelp, but starting laughing again as Roy pulled the boy into a hug and lifted him up. But his laughter ceased when his lips were pressed against the elder man's and he didn't complain. I mean, who would...

_Oh, if, if..._

_In my..._

_Love you..._

_Life... You don't know,_

_I say you don't know,_

_How much I need you sugar,_

_If only you knew,_

_How much I do,_

_I say that you don't know that I love you,_

_And I'm so fond of you... I love you baby. _

Yay!!!! It is done! Sorry it's kind of short... o.O... Yes, I know, I know. Ed is a bit out of character. DEAL!I hoped you liked it Danja!

Okiedokie, the next one is called When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating. It shall be out soon!


	2. When You Say Nothing At All

Whootness! Next chapter! - This, again, ish for Danjana.

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! NOR DO I OWN THE LYRICS OF 'WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL' BY RONAN KEATING. Those are his! And FMA belongs to Viz. Sadly... --**

Anywho!

Title: When You Say Nothing At All

Rating: K - K+

Pairing: Again, DUH! Ed/Roy.

Summary: Roy is thinking about Ed and their private lives for each other.

Shall we begin? I think we shall! - We are off to the center of Morg's mind! Heh heh. xD

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

I looked down at my sleeping blond, his hair covering his baby like face and his lips slightly parted. His long lashes gently caressed his cheeks, completely relaxed. He was my angel (Yes, I am using the nickname from my first fic...) and he still is my little angel.

God I love him so much.

I remember the day we first got together. The way he threw his head back and laughed like there was no tomorrow. His laugh was like an angel's. And when I heard it I knew my little Edo's voice was melodious, like he secretly held back something he was good at. Singing. I knew that, but he won't admit it... Sadly...

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

He always smiles. He never say's 'I love you', but I know he does. He's not into that romantic crap and I understand that. He's wild and carefree. Rash and doesn't think of the consequences. Tell me if you know someone like him that _can_ be romantic.

Well, if there is anyone, they aren't for me. Just my little fallen angel.

I know he won't leave me. And I know he'll catch me. He's just that kind of person. The kind that doesn't like seeing people hurt. Especially his brother at first, and know I am on that list. Being his lover and all.

_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_

We usually don't go out in public. (Hey, it's illegal to be with your subordinate!) But when we do, it's usually in a big crowd, so that we're not easily seen. He'll hold my hand as if he's afraid that he'll loose me in the crowd. And when he does, I don't hear anything or see anything. Just my little angel and the smile on his face.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your _eyes  
_Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

That true smile that only a few see. Everyone else sees a smirk or a grin. But for Al and I, it's a smile. It may be a small one, but it's still a smile.

Damn I love that kid. He's a little ball of energy and I love it. But I love it when we're just sitting on the couch, me sitting at one ende and him laying cross it, his legs in my lap, just reading. We can sit like that and read for hours.

I really love it when I'm done reading and I look over at him, finding that he's asleep, book on his chest. Much like he is now.

Laying on the couch, legs in my lap, book on his chest, head slightly turned to the side. He looks so adorable.  
_  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your _eyes  
_Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

_(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)_

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

His eyes open slowly. Revealing sleepy golden eyes. He looks around in confusion, like he always does when he wakes up, then up at me. He blinks and I smile, reaching down and running my finger's through his loose hair. (He's been wearing it down more often for me.)

He blinks again and then smiles, leaning into my touch as my hand moves to cup his cheek.

"Hey there sleepy head," I say, lightly stroking his face.

He yawns, stretching his legs, "Morning."

"More like evening. You slept through the whole day," I say, holding back a chuckle.

He blinks again. "Oh... I knew that," he says, crossing his arms, his pride back.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your _eyes  
_Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

I shake my head, leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. "Sure you did," I whisper in his ear.

He blushes and sits up, cuddling close to me, seeking out warmth. "Yes, I did," he whispers back, closing his eyes.

There he goes again, saying nothing at all. But... I love it when he says nothing, because I knew exactly what he would say if he said something. He's just that readable, even if he won't admit it. But that's what I love about my angel. I can understand him and I know what he likes the best, just by looking into those eyes.

_(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)_

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me


End file.
